


Self-Interest

by badly_knitted



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Banter, Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Duke might claim self-interest, but that’s not the only reason he’s helping Audrey.





	Self-Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/gifts).



> Written for tanaqui’s prompt ‘Haven, Audrey and Duke, "If you're not careful, I'll mistake you for one of the good guys.",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Early first season I think.

“If you're not careful, I'll mistake you for one of the good guys.” Audrey is smiling and Duke almost hates himself for enjoying their playful repartee so much. If he’s not careful, he might start to believe they’re on the same side too. That would never do.

He feigns horror. “Wash your mouth out, Parker! The only reason I’m helping ya is out of self-interest. I’m a selfish bastard, didn’t mister tall, dark, and mopey tell ya?”

“So what d’you get out of helping?” 

Duke could almost believe Audrey is flirting with him, except he’s pretty sure her interests lay elsewhere. What happened to the ladies loving outlaws?

“Oh, I don’t know. The company of a beautiful woman maybe?”

“Yeah, right.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. In the right light… A man could do worse.”

“Why you…” The punch is playful, but not exactly gentle, and Duke staggers back, laughing, rubbing his shoulder. “That the way you treat everyone who helps ya out? Not gonna win ya Miss Popularity.” Yeah, he might play the fool but there’s no getting away from the truth; he’s helping because he likes her, probably more than he should.

 

The End


End file.
